


Last Time

by slimshadyA



Series: And We Meet Again [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimshadyA/pseuds/slimshadyA
Summary: You battle for money at Heaven's Arena now. But after your last fight there, someone offers you a deal.~i suck at summaries so excuse this~
Series: And We Meet Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047625
Kudos: 1





	Last Time

It’s been a year now. You think you’ve figured out how to let him go and let the dream die out. But all in a year’s work. It was hard, at first. But you did it. Through all that, you upheld his reputation. He used to be the most feared nen user of all but now, now that’s you. You put what he did teach you into improving your skills. You made it so that what he did teach you, you made it so it wasn’t in vain. You ended up training with Illumi and his brother, Killua though. Since you and Killua had the same nen type, it was easier to learn different techniques. You and Killua also had the same ultimate move. Godspeed. It was different in a way for each of you though. While Killua changed his aura into electricity and was able to move at blinding speed, yours was different. You changed your aura into a more suffocating density, which allowed you to create a fog that you could use as a stealth disguise, and it also allowed you to move through the space of time. Your reason for naming it Godspeed was because that space you were allowed to travel through, that space was filled with each second, minute, and hour passing by you. It came in handy.

  
  


After all that training, and time consumed into making your ultimate move, you decided to go to Heaven’s Arena. The place where people go to show off their combat skills. And that’s where you built your reputation. It didn’t take you long to get to the 200th floor. 2 months. That’s it. For each fight leading up to the 200th floor, it got slightly harder. You were forced to use a little more nen for each fight. But you also noticed that before every fight, you felt like someone was watching you, their eyes trained on your every movement. As if they wanted you to mess up and lose. But you just put it down to nerves because you didn’t know of anyone who would watch you like that. 

  
  
  


Today was your last fight. The rules were if you could win 10 fights without 4 defeats, you’d be able to challenge the floormasters and become a floormaster yourself. But you didn’t want that. You just wanted to win these fights. That’s all. You just wanted to prove to yourself that you could do this. You wanted to make him happy. You walked up and collected your ticket from the booth for your fight. You caught a glance at the schedule for the upcoming fights. You were facing #2934. You looked at the name next to the number and your heart jump started a little. 

  
  


_ Killua Zoldyck.  _

  
  


You didn’t know he was here, much less that he made it to the 200th floor  _ again.  _ Now this, this fight was going to be interesting. You did train with him but that was a while ago. You didn’t even know he was here too. That’s okay though. Because Killua was just a kid. But you also knew you couldn’t let your guard down. Yes he was just a kid, but he was a highly talented kid too. 

As it was nearing the time for your fight to start, you sat in the waiting room, stretching and thinking. This would be the first time you actually fought for real against Killua. All the other times were for practice and sparring. And even then, he could’ve killed you. Seeing as he was from a family of assassins, but he never did. But you, and everyone one else in his family, you all knew Killua was talented. Like way talented. Probably even better than his brother, Illumi. As that thought passed your mind, you also thought how lucky you were to be fighting Killua and not Illumi. Every single time you fought against Illumi, you never could win. It might have been because he had more combat experience but as time progressed, you got better and better but you never could lay a scratch on him. It was weird, confusing, but it helped in your training. You wanted to fight Illumi one day, and you promised yourself that you would. And you’d win. 

  
  


You were so lost in thought, that you didn’t hear your number being called.

  
  


“Number 2933? 2933? Your fight is starting. You’re on in 2.” the announcer said over the loudspeakers.

  
  


You got up, feeling ready, excited, but also scared and nervous. You were fighting against  _ Killua _ , it was nerve-wracking. When you guys sparred, he never really showed his full extent of fighting. He was free to do that here. But, but this was your chance. If you could beat him, maybe, just maybe, Hisoka would be proud of what you’ve accomplished without him. You touch the necklace he first gave you. It had the star and the tear on it. His trademark. You touch it and make a promise to win. You walk ahead to the arena ready to fight.

  
  
  


“And now, the fight you’ve all been waiting for is finally here!” 

It’s starting, and your nerves are frayed. In a good way though because this fight, it might actually be worth your time.

  
  


“Coming from the left, we have #2933. They’re silent, but don’t let that fool you. Their combat is out of this world! Silent but deadly here, and not in the weird way folks. You have to watch your backs with this one!”

You walk down your aisle, down into the main ring. But as you walk, you feel that cold, hard stare, watching, analyzing the way you walk, like they want you to mess up. It’s blank but you definitely confirm that someone was watching you. 

“And coming from the right, we have #2934. He’s just a kid, but a kid that’s made it up to the 200th floor in less than 5 months! He’s shown tremendous speed and strength. So, will he make it, or will his winning streak finally be discontinued? Well, that’s what we’re here to find out!”

He’s walking down his aisle, and he has the normal color arrangement going on. Dark colors at that. Black shirt, purple pants. Although you couldn’t say much. You had on all black yourself, and the only thing that had any color, was the necklace. When Killua finally makes it to the main ring, and without even glancing at you he says,

  
  


“Just give up now. You’re never going to beat me. Don’t die trying.”

  
  


_ Well he’s as confident as ever,  _ you thought. But you weren’t scared like you should’ve been going up against him. You were just as confident.

  
  


“Oh, well I could say the same thing for you. So why don’t we see who’s right?” you said back. 

  
  


His head snaps up, and his eyes widen in surprise. 

  
  


“I knew I'd heard that voice before. It’s you.” Killua says.

  
  


“Long time no see. Kil.” As you say his nickname, you see his eyes narrow. He hates it. It was the one his brother gave him. And he  _ despises _ his brother. But it’s all in good fun. Now that you’re here, in the ring, you rattle him a little. Get his blood boiling. 

  
  


“ _ Don’t call me that. _ You know i hate it.” he says.

  
  


“It’s alright Kil, you love it. But hey, less talking, more fighting. I mean that is what we’re here for, am I right?” you say, getting in position.

He gives you a look that says,  _ suit yourself.  _

  
  


The air becomes tighter, more suffocating, and it’s a feeling you remember all too well. He was changing his aura. Then the familiar smell of burning electricity fills the air. Next thing you know, he’s right in front of you.

“Too slow.” he says, and hits you right in your stomach. You’ve gotten hit by him before, but it’s just what you were afraid of. He’s fighting for real. But sparring with him many times sped up your recovery time, so in no time, you were back on your feet.

  
  
  


“Are you really trying to kill me, Kil?”

  
  


“I said it before. You’d die trying to fight me. And don’t call me Kil.” he said, ready to charge at you again. 

  
  


“Look who’s slow now.” you said from behind him. You hit his pressure point in his neck. He stumbled, but didn’t go down. You knew it wouldn’t be enough. You felt that pull in your side that you always get when you use your aura to travel through that space of time. 

  
  
  


“You have to be quicker than that Kil.” you said, now in front of him. “After all that training, I’m still faster. And I have to win. Sorry Kil.” you kneed him in his stomach this time, causing him to double over. “Please, just give up,” you said, now next to him, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
  


“Not. Yet.” he said through gritted teeth. Next thing you knew, he’s behind you. You had just enough time to block his kick from behind with your arms. It hurt you more than expected. His kick dealt a heavy blow to your arms. He was trying to prove something, but what? You didn’t know. Otherwise, he would never be going so hard on you. Before he can attack again, you slip into that timeless space and come back out, appearing behind Killua again. Before you even got to make a move, he executed a back kick and almost knocked your teeth out. 

  
  
  


“Trying to sneak up on me huh? Not going to work.” he said.

  
  


But something was wrong. He was getting tired. There were beads of sweat running down his face, and his defensive aura was going down. It wouldn’t be long until he had almost none left. You had to end this quickly. 

“Sorry about this Kil.” you muttered before appearing behind him yet again. This time, there was no time for him to react as you dealt a blow worthy of appraise from the Zoldycks themselves to Killua’s neck. His eyes went wide with shock, and then he crumpled to the floor. You didn’t kill him, you just rendered him unconscious. After the referee counted to 10, and he didn’t get up, the victory was awarded to you. The medical staff brought out a stretcher and carried Killua away. 

  
  
  


“And there you have it folks. Killua’s undefeated streak has ended. And that means 10 consecutive wins for his opponent. They now get the chance to challenge the Floormasters and possibly become one themselves!”

  
  


It’s over. You won. You should be happy but that cold feeling of someone watching you is still there. It makes you over the edge. You quickly walk out of the arena to go and collect your money from this fight. 

  
  


You make it to the booth to collect your money.

  
  


“Pretty impressive out there.”

You make a sharp turn and find 3 men behind you.

“Who are you?” you ask.

  
  


“We’re the floormasters.” the one on the right says. He’s got one prosthetic metal leg with a ball at the end and a cane. And he’s covered with what looks like an old red sheet or something.

  
  


“YOU’RE the floormasters?” you respond, with the shock in your voice completely obvious.

They notice it and snicker. But after that they don’t say anything. They simply just walk back down the hall. As you turn back into the booth, the lady inside says,

“They are the floormasters. And they’re pretty strong. So which one will you challenge?” she says as she hands you your money.

  
  


“I’m not going to challenge any of them. Today was my last fight.”

  
  


She looks at you with a slight shock on her face. “But you’re the strongest we’ve seen since them. Why won’t you stay?”

  
  


“I’ve got better things to do. I just came here to see if my combat was up to par with my standards. That’s it.” you say. “Also, can you pull out all of the money I’ve made since I’ve been here? I won’t be back.”

“Yes that’s no problem. But it’s a shame…” she says shaking her head. She pulls out the rest of your money and hands it to you. 

  
  


You thank her, bow, and head off to your room. You have to take the elevator and as soon as you step in, you feel that cold, hard stare trained on you again. You didn’t take the time to look up at the crowd during the fight so you didn’t figure out who it was. But it wrecked your nerves all over again. It was following you, but how? You didn’t know. You weren’t sure if you wanted to know either. 

  
  
  


The elevator finally stops on your floor, and you were eager to get out. Once you do though, the feeling doesn’t leave. In fact it gets even worse as you continue walking to your room. It feels as if someone’s following you, so you speed up the pace and you finally get to your door. You don’t bother unlocking it, as you just use the last bit of your aura to get to the other side. The feeling subsides only a bit. Your nerves were frayed as you didn’t know who or what was doing this to you. It was dark in your room and it didn’t help calm your nerves so you flipped the switch for the lights and slid down against the door. You were tired alright. From the fight at that. You had never used the space more than 3 times. You had used it 4 with Killua and once more to get away from whatever was following you. Still, the feeling hadn’t gone away yet, and you were worried. What’s after you?

  
  


You got from the door and set the money down on your bed and started packing. You wanted to leave as soon as possible. That feeling that you were being watched or tracked down, or whatever, it wasn’t going away. You started pulling out your clothes and quickly stuffing them into your bag.

“Why in such a rush? You aren’t going to stay?’

You stifle a yelp before turning around and meeting a man with slicked back hair, grey eyes, a long feathered purple jacket/cloak, standing in your hallway. You couldn’t fight with no energy right now, but you could make him think you would. 

  
  


“Who are you? Why are you in my room?” you asked.

  
  


“I’ve simply been keeping track of your progress is all. You’re a good fighter.” he said.

  
  


Something about the way he talked made you wary. The way he spoke every word with a sense of calmness. 

  
  


“That doesn’t answer my first question. Answer it now and you might be able to walk out of here.” you said hoping to at least frighten him a little.

He chuckled. “You couldn’t fight me even if you wanted. You’re out of energy and defensive aura.”

  
  


“I’ll ask again. Who are you?”

  
  


But suddenly you realized something. He must have been the one responsible for that cold feeling you’ve had since you got here.

  
  


“Figured it out now, haven’t you.” he says.

  
  


“You have 5 seconds to answer my question. Who. Are. You.” you say through gritted teeth.

  
  


“The name’s Chrollo Lucilfer. And you, my darling, would be a great addition to the spiders.”


End file.
